


Meet and Greet

by Shaunarnia



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Meet and Greets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaunarnia/pseuds/Shaunarnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: You and your little sister Lilly are heading to a meet & greet to see The Shield and Lilly loves Seth Rollins. You two are next to see them and are so excited, especially Lilly. Lilly is getting to talk to each member of The Shield as she goes along the row, first Roman, Seth, then Dean (can you make the Seth conversation very cute and fluffy). Lilly knows that YOU love Dean, so she tells him everything you have said about him (make it very sexy but cute and funny in a way & detailed). Thanks x</p><p>You meet The Shield with your younger sister, and she tells Dean everything you’ve said about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet and Greet

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I didn't intend to make another multichapter fic, but I uploaded this on my Tumblr and it turns out, people actually liked it enough to want a second part!

You never thought it’d happen, but you’re currently standing in line with your younger sister, Lilly, waiting to meet The Shield. It’s all she’s been talking about all day, and every time she mentions it, it puts the biggest smile on your face. You know she’s absolutely ecstatic about meeting Seth, and she knows you’re pretty hyped about meeting Dean.

“(Y/N)…we’re next…they’re right there!” 

She squeals, punching you in the arm multiple times.

“I know, I know! I’m excited too, but try your best to keep your cool around them!” 

You chuckle, pushing her along towards them. You move along to Roman first, who greets you with a smile. You have to admit, he’s even more attractive in person.

“’Sup, sweetie?” 

He asks you both respectively, and you melt when he smiles directly at you.

“I love you guys so much!” 

Lilly flails, and you rest your hands on her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down.

“Lils, calm!” you chuckle, shooting Roman an apologetic look, and he just chuckles and shakes his head, “You three are all she’s talked about all day. She’s been so excited.”

“Nah, she’s young, let her go crazy!” he winks at you and picks up a picture ready to autograph for her, “Who am I making this out to, doll?”

He asks Lilly first, Sharpie already in hand. She turns to you with the biggest grin on her face, and your cheeks are beginning to hurt from smiling so widely. Seeing your little sister happy satisfies you more than anything.

“Lilly!” 

She exclaimes, practically jumping up and down on the spot.

“And who am I making this one out to?” 

He asks you this time.

“(Y/N).” 

The words get stuck in your throat. If this is how you react to meeting Roman, god knows how you’ll react when you get to Dean.

Roman hands you and Lilly your pictures, giving Lilly a fist bump as you move past, and you thank him as you move along to Seth. Now, you know Lilly is bound to freak out at this point. She adores Seth the most, so it’s going to be difficult to keep her calm.

“Hey there. How’re you doing?”

Lilly looks like she’s about to explode. You give up trying to keep her cool, calm and collected. Like Roman said, she’s young, so she may as well freak out about this.

“Seth, I love you, you’re my favourite!” 

She cries, and she genuinely looks like she’s about to burst into tears.

“Lils, are you okay?” 

You rest your hands on her shoulders again, leaning over her and looking her in the face. It’s understandable for her to get emotional; this was all she’s ever wanted for the longest time. You hear her start to whimper, and you shoot Seth an apologetic look. He doesn’t say anything. Instead, he gets up out of his chair and walks around to you two, crouching down to Lilly’s height and envelopes her in a hug. She squeezes him tighter than she’s ever hugged anyone before, and you beam at the sight in front of you. You never imagined one of the hottest heels in the company having such a soft side.

“Hey, sweetheart, don’t go crying on me!” 

He practically pleads as he pulls back from her, now kneeling down before her as he gazes at her with his chocolate eyes.

“You just really mean a lot to me.” 

She whispers, and Seth glances up at you with pursed lips before he turns back to her.

“You mean a lot to me too, alright? C’mere, have another hug.”

He pulls her back in again, and Lilly hugs him equally as tight as she did the first time. He gets back up to his feet after Lilly finally lets go when she’s ready to, and reclaims his seat. You pass him the pictures that Roman had signed for you both earlier, and he picks up his Sharpie off the desk.

“What’s your name?”

“Lilly. It’s Lilly.”

“Beautiful name for a beautiful girl like you.” 

He smirks as he signs Lilly’s picture. You know she’ll never forget that.

“And what’s yours?” 

He asks you this time, smiling softly.

“It’s (Y/N),” he begins to sign your picture, “And thank you so much, Seth. She’s never gonna shut up about this. She adores you.”

You lower your voice to him, and he breaks out into that particular cackle of his, handing your picture back to you, allowing Lilly to say her final goodbyes to him, and you proceed on to the final Shield member. Dean. From the moment he glances up at you, you feel yourself begin to blush uncontrollably. To say it was nothing but a silly crush you had on him would be an understatement.

“(Y/N), looook! It’s Deaaaan!” 

Lilly tugs at your sleeve and nudges you, and you can do nothing else but keep your face hidden. You’re so nervous about making a fool of yourself in front of him, but Lilly is about to singlehandedly do a sure job of that for you.

“Hey, darlin’. How’s it goin’?”

“I’m great! My sister loves you, Dean.”  

She grins widely and gestures to you, and you feel Dean’s eyes glued to you. You won’t even look at him at the moment.

“Oh, does she?” 

The smirk is almost audible in his voice.

“Yeah, she always talks about you! She doesn’t know that I know, but I’ve heard her talking to her friend on the phone and she tells her she wants you to do bad things to her.”

“Lilly-“ 

“She thinks you’re so hot, and she never lets me in her room to watch your matches, and then I start hearing these weird noises coming from her room and-“

“Oh my god, Lilly!”

You interject, clamping a hand over her mouth. You glance at Dean, blushing furiously, and he just glances on at you with raised eyebrows. You can’t believe she’s heard you when you were…god, no way. You wouldn’t care if you disappeared right now. You’re so embarrassed.

“I’m so sorry about that,” you giggle nervously, twirling your hair around an index finger, “Kids, huh?”

“Yeah, those freakin’ kids and their wild imaginations,” he winks and gives you a dimpled smile, “What’s your name, gorgeous?”

He clasps his hands together and leans forward on his desk, and out of the corner of your eye, you see Seth and Roman looking on, whilst Lilly continues to nudge you every time she sees him look at you. There’s no way this is happening. He’s obviously doing this to tease you, but there’s something peculiar in the way he’s staring at you.

“It’s (Y/N).” 

You smile sheepishly, blushing even more when he extends a hand out to you. You go in for a handshake like you’d anticipated getting, but he takes your hand, planting a kiss on the upside instead. Your stomach is in knots, and the blush is going to take a long while to fade. You pass him the picture to sign, and as the marker makes contact with it, you know he’s doing more than a simple autograph. He hands it back to you, intentionally brushing his fingers over your hand, and you cant help but flinch at the feeling of his skin against your own.

“And what’s your name, darlin’?” 

He asks Lilly, taking her picture out of her hands and scribbling down his autograph for her when she gave him her name. This gives you the chance to read Dean’s message, and upon first glance at it, your eyes almost leave their sockets. You shoot him a glance, and he’s already looking at you, waiting for a response.

> _(Y/N), I don’t always do this, but I wasn’t gonna ask you with a little lady standing right in front of us. If you wait around until things are finished up here, I’ll take you out on the town, and if I’m lucky enough, maybe I could hear some of those ‘weird noises’ from you later, or maybe the next time we go out together (if you wanna, this is)  – DA_

This is everything you’d ever dreamed about, and as risky as it seems, you’re not prepared to turn it down. You lock eyes with him, subtly nibbling your lip and nodding your head slowly at him. You thank each of them for their time once more – especially Dean – and Lilly is immediately on your case.

“Ooooh, he likes you!” 

She sings, and you simply laugh it off. She could damn well be right.

“Lils, I’m gonna take you home like, right now.”

“What? Why?” 

She asks, frowning slightly, but she knows she has to obey.

“I’ll be meeting a new friend of mine here later.”


	2. Waiting Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You actually waited around like he'd asked you to, and it just might be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t exactly know where I’m going with this yet, but yeah…enjoy!

Just as Dean requested, you stand around in the cold and wait for the signing to finish up once you return from dropping Lilly off at home. The whole car journey  home, you tolerated her persistent questioning about who your ‘friend’ was, what time you’ll be home, if she knew them, all the typical questions a little sister could possibly ask when looking out for her bigger sister. You’re understandably anxious about the situation, purely because it's  _Dean Ambrose_ , the man you’ve spent many nights fantasizing over, and he’d personally asked you to meet him. You have no idea what to expect from it at all. What if he’s totally different from how you’ve imagined him to be?

Thanks to Lilly, now that he’s completely aware of your fantasies, you’re feeling even more uneasy. You rub your hands together in a feeble attempt at creating warmth and friction, but it works to no avail. You don’t even have any idea where Dean’s going to appear from, if he’s actually going to show up, that is. You’re debating leaving right then, but you keep reminding yourself that this will probably never happen again, no matter how surreal it sounds.

“Hey, you actually waited around.”

You’d recognise that gravelly, raspy, yet somewhat soothing voice anywhere. Despite standing in the icy air for god knows how long, it’s Dean’s voice that has you completely frozen. This is happening. He was actually serious about meeting you here. Eventually, you manage to pivot around and face him, and he has a soft smile on his face. He glances to your sides, noticing the lack of your little sister.

“And your sister’s gone, too.”

“Well, I had to take a chance, didn’t I?” you simply shrug, but smile at him nonetheless, “And I took her home. It’s way past her bed time anyway. She’s exhausted.”

This is more than a chance. It’s a goddamn risk. He could’ve stood you up, but he didn’t. In fact, he seems completely charming. You feel your teeth begin to chatter, and just as you’re about to speak up, Dean interjects.

“C’mon, my car’s around the back. You look like you’re about to freeze.”

He takes a few steps forward, gesturing for you to follow him. You hang back a little bit, purely because you’re still so nervous about embarrassing yourself in front of him even more, and you don’t want to seem too forward either. He unlocks his car and even goes to the extent of opening and holding the door open for you, which makes you blush uncontrollably.

“Dean? Can I ask you something?”

You ask when he sits beside you in the drivers seat. Your voice is almost a whisper, and you’re surprised that he even hears you. He starts the engine, flicks the air con on, and turns to you.

“Sure. Shoot.”

“Why did you want to take me out with you? I’m not objecting to it or anything, I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m thrilled, but…”

You trail off, and you notice his brows furrow together.

“Buuut…?”

He encourages you to continue.

“At the end of the day, I’m just some fan.”

You deadpan, twiddling with your thumbs. You’re not expecting anything to happen – no matter how much you want it to – but you don’t want to be just some kind of easy pull or hook up in the town. Things aren’t necessarily going to lead to that, but you’re so much better than that anyway. You hear Dean sigh, and even though your eyes are cast down at your hands, you can feel his own eyes on you.

“I saw you. I met you. I think you’re attractive. I wanted to take you out. I asked you out. You said yes, and here we are. Was the way I acted towards you and my little message I signed for you not enough of a giveaway?”

He says it so casually, murmuring the latter lowly with a smirk. His words make something flare up inside you. He found you attractive. He  _wanted_  to take you out. He’d even made subtle moves on you in front of your little sister. It was a total giveaway, but it just seems too good to be true.

“Well, thinking back on it…yeah, I guess,” your smile reaches your eyes, “And, just so we’re clear, I don’t always get into the car with a man I just met. This is an exception.”

Dean had no dirty intentions anyway, and even though you were skeptical about this at first, you can feel yourself slowly becoming comfortable in his presence as you continue to have a regular conversation with him. Even if he is this big time WWE Superstar, he’s still a person just like you. He doesn’t appear to be conceited. He seems…normal. It only makes you like him even more.

“And just so we’re clear,” he begins, playfully mocking the tone that you’d used when you told him the exact same thing, “I don’t always take out a girl that I just met. This is an exception.”

Your head falls back when you giggle, automatically swatting at a bicep with the back of your hand. You’re surprising yourself with how comfortable you’ve grown around him in such a very short amount of time, even if your heart is still thumping at the fact that you’re technically about to go on date with Dean Ambrose. It’s not how you were expecting to end your night, but you’re certainly not going to complain about it. This is totally about to happen.

“So, where do you wanna go?”

For some reason, his brows knit together at your question, causing you to mirror his expression. You’re not aware that you’ve said anything wrong, but Dean looks like he’s about to correct you on something.

“Whoawhoawhoa,  _I_  was the one who asked  _you_  out.”

He smirks and quirks a brow at you, resting his hands on the wheel.

“Fair point, but is this  _your_  hometown?”

It’s your turn to smirk at him. You bite down on your lip and stare him down, and his gaze drops as he attempts to think of something witty to reply with. He can’t think of anything.

“Alright, smartass,” that’s the only remotely witty thing he can muster, “Name your place. Just tell me somewhere decent we can both sit down and I’ll take you there right now.”

You pause for a moment to think of somewhere. In all honesty, you’d willingly visit the shadiest place in town if it meant going there with Dean. Hell, you’d even settle for sitting here with him all night just getting to know him. You finally think of a place; a cute little coffee shop opposite one of the bars in town, which was quite convenient if either of you were craving a beverage that wasn’t caffeinated later on. It’s never really busy in there, especially not this late in the night, so Dean won’t have fans hoarding him for pictures or autographs. It would be just you and him with no interruptions of any kind.

“There’s this place in town opposite a bar, and they make the best coffee I’ve ever had. It’s really quiet there too. I’ll give you directions if you get lost at all.”

“Well, buckle up, darlin’,” he instructs while fastening his own seat belt, “Because I’m takin’ you out for the night.”


	3. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You actually made it into town in one piece.

“Take a left by here.”

You instruct Dean as you almost reach your destination. You’re so relieved to finally make it here in one piece after several wrong turns, a near collision, and Dean almost running a red light. You’d both mainly sang along to whatever was playing on the radio, along with some minimal conversation during the journey, but it was all down to smart intentions; not talking so much now would mean you’d both have a lot to talk about when you went to get coffee.

“So that must be it, right?”

He nods his head at what was possibly the tiniest coffee shop he’s ever come across as he pulls up in front of it. He stops the car directly in front of the shop and unbuckles his seatbelt, quickly stepping out of the car and rushing to the passenger side to hold the door open for you once again. No matter how many times he’s going to do it for you, it’s never going to fail to leave you with a glow on your cheeks.

“I wasn’t kidding when I said it was quiet. It’s really small in there, but it’s so cosy. You might like it.”

You unbuckle your own belt and step out of the car, and Dean shuts the door behind you, not even looking back as he strolls alongside you with his keys held above his head to lock the car. He insists that you enter the shop first, gesturing to the door as he holds it wide open for you. He follows you suit, and just like you’d predicted, it was empty.

“Yeah, we have this place to ourselves,” he chuckles as he glances around, “Go find somewhere to sit, I’ll get you whatever you want.”

You’re about to object and be awkward by insisting that you pay for your own drink, but the thought of getting into a kerfuffle with him over something minor like that doesn’t really appeal to you. You’re content with settling for chivalry instead.

“I’ll just take a hot chocolate.”

You beam, choosing to park yourself in the comfy chairs right next to the window. You gaze out of the window and take in the sight of the lights completely illuminating the street as you wait for Dean. You’re never usually in town this late, so it’s something that typically went unappreciated. It wouldn’t hurt to take in your surroundings for once, as opposed to scrolling aimlessly through your phone or drumming your fingers along the coffee table.

“So,” Dean’s voice cuts through the air, “I just took a sip of this, and you’re right. It’s pretty damn good here. I’m gonna be recommending this place to a lotta people when I see them tomorrow.”

He sets your drinks down on the table with care, ensuring he doesn’t spill any when the cups make contact with the surface, and furthermore ensuring that he doesn’t scorch his hand on the cup or the liquid. He takes his seat opposite you, sinking into the comfort of the chair.

“I told you it was good. Not even that expensive either, huh?”

“Nope.”

You chuckles at the word, recalling the way he said it in an interview a few months ago. You lean forward and rest your elbows on your knees, watching him until he makes eye contact with you. When he does, you feel the same lump in your throat that you felt earlier when you first met him. It doesn’t matter how many times he look at you with those eyes; they’ll always pierce right through you. They’re the kind of eyes that you could see galaxies in if you searched hard enough, and they never failed to make your own eyes light up in swirls whenever Dean so much as glimpsed at you. You have no idea how someone like him could possibly be single.

“So, tell me about you,” Dean mimicks your pose of resting your elbows on your knees, “’Cause pretty much all I know about you is your name, where you’re from, you have a sister and you think very bad thoughts about me from time to time.”

Dean looks smug as he says the latter, now folding his arms and lounging back in the chair.

“Just as I thought I was comfortable around you, you had to bring that up.”

Your cheeks immediately flush. His eyes are glued to you, and this time, there’s no talking your way out of it or even running away from it.

“What, you thought I was just gonna forget about that little detail?” 

He winks playfully and flicks his tongue over his lower lip, which only makes you blush even more. You grab your cup and press it to your lips, completely avoiding the matter. After a good sip of your drink, you calmly place your cup back down and clear your throat, praying that the tinge of pink on your cheeks has somewhat faded. Dean chuckles and catches your gaze, and when you gain some composure, you figure that you’ll try your luck and at least attempt to flirt with the guy. You keep telling yourself that this may never happen to you again, and being bashful wasn’t going to get you anywhere.

“I can’t be the only one who wonders what else you’re capable of if you’re that good in the ring.”

You arch a brow and smirk as you watch him lean forward in his seat. Judging by the grin he’s wearing, it’s pretty obvious that he’s taken the bait. You twirl your hair around your index finger, glancing away from him for a moment, but casting your eyes back towards his after a few seconds. He’s already staring at you intently.

“I’m sure you’re gonna find out someday, sweetheart.”

“Thinking that far ahead already, are we?”

You retort almost immediately without hesitation, finally finding your confidence with the back and forth flirting with him. There’s no denying this is going to turn into some kind of flirt-off between you two. You’ll exchange the little personal details with each other later. You’re on too much of a roll to stop right now.

“I know you’d want another date just as much as I would.”

Your heart hammers against your chest as soon as the words spill from his lips. Dean said it first. This was a date. He’d confirmed it himself. You’re on a date with Dean fucking Ambrose, and he’s already hinting at another one.


	4. In Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your little outing with Dean, you two are already hoping to see each other again.

Flirt-off aside, your date with Dean had been particularly enlightening to say the least. Eventually, you’d both gotten around to exchanging the small details with each other, ranging from childhood stories, hobbies, and even a few inside stories that only a handful of people knew. It really helped you to completely relax around him, and even he’d noticed that. Dean was glad of it, because he found himself straying away from the thought of simply wanting to have you before he left for another town. He had one more day in your hometown tomorrow, and the morning after that one, he’d be leaving. But Dean knew that whatever he had blooming with you right now could easily exceed just one, maybe two dates in your hometown with you if he tried hard enough.

“I really did have a great time tonight. Thank you.”

You beam beside him in the passenger seat as he drives you both back to the signing venue. He initially offered to take you home, but you reminded him that your car was still at the venue. Dean chuckles softly, wanting to look at you, but he knows that he has to keep his eyes on the road. It’s roughly one in the morning and it’s pretty dark, so there’s no way of telling just who or what may be lurking around near the roads at this time.

“No, thank  _ **you.**_  I’ve got a great hotspot for coffee thanks to you, and I had a great time too. It was nice to sit down with a girl and have an actual conversation with her rather than having her completely flail over me the entire time, y’know?”

Dean’s still smiling as he turns into the venue parking lot, and even though he can only see you out of the corner of his eye, you’re nodding. He’s not exactly wrong though. Yes, you’re a fan, but you’ve always longed to know Dean on a more personal level, and you got more than what you’ve always wished for tonight in more ways than one. You’ve gained a fair bit of knowledge on him as a person, but Dean already wants to see you again after tonight is over. Dean parks right next to your car after you point out which one it is, and you both simply sit there in comfortable silence for a moment after you’ve unfastened your seatbelt. Although you'e getting ready to leave, you really don’t want to, and Dean wants you to stay, too.

“How long are you gonna be in town?”

You finally break the silence, but you can’t help but fear that you’re being too forward. You smirk at him sheepishly and twirl your hair around your finger, hopefully gazing in hopes of him bringing up that second date he mentioned earlier in the coffee shop once you two were finished with flirting for the time being. Dean props his elbow up on the armrest between you both and leans slightly closer to you, but not too close.

“It’s my last day here tomorrow, then I leave for the next town the day after.”

He sighs and casts his eyes downward for a moment, but then he looks back up towards you and purses his lips. You can’t ignore the way his dimples threaten to make an appearance as his eyes bore into yours, but you’re more focused on the fact that tomorrow may be the last time you ever have the opportunity to be with Dean again until he next comes to town, if he still remembers your name and who you are at that point, of course.

“…Oh.”

You mumble, resisting the urge to make plans to see him tomorrow right there and then, but it’s as if he read your mind. He leans even closer to you this time and fashions a half smirk, and you can’t supress the way the corners of your mouth begin to twitch. Of course, Dean Ambrose is obviously going to have some trick up his sleeve. He always does.

“Hey, nothing’s stoppin’ us from going somewhere tomorrow.”

He shrugs, and the expression he sends your way could easily have melted you. He looks so innocent, so angelic in the way that his eyes enlarge ever so slightly as he looks at you.

“How am I gonna know where you’ll be?”

“Darlin’, that’s what phones are for.”

He grins widely at you, and you have no control over the blush that taints your cheeks. Sure enough, he whips his phone out of his pocket and hands it to you, and instead of entering your number straight away, you simply look at him with wide eyes.

“You’re seriously gonna exchange numbers with me?”

Your tone is nothing short of incredulous, and it’s not because you don’t want to exchange numbers with him, but it’s down to the fact that you’re taken aback by him initiating the offer. Dean was the instigator in all that has transpired tonight, which is what gave you a spark of hope. Even though it’s inevitable that you’re interested – no thanks to your little sister basically revealing all to him, Roman, and Seth at the meet and greet earlier – Dean seems to be equally as interested, and he genuinely didn’t want this to be a one-time thing. If he did, he could’ve easily taken you back to his hotel room and slept with you already, but he didn’t. He truly did want to go through the dating process with you first, even if everything was happening so fast, and he’d certainly proven himself tonight after being sat right opposite you whilst having a simple conversation as time flew by.

“Well, yeah. Why, is there a problem with that?”

He smirks, and you knowingly smirk back. Of course there wasn’t an issue. You tap your number into his phone and give it back to him, and once again, just like he’d done at the meet and greet, he intentionally brushes his fingers over yours. Instead of shying away like you did earlier, you quirk a brow at him when he glances up at you, indicating that you’re onto him.

“There’s no problem with that whatsoever,” you give him your pearliest smile as you reluctantly reach to open the passenger door, “And I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, unless you change your mind about it overnight.”

He lets out a single puff of air upon hearing the end of your sentence, which you assume is meant to be a chuckle. There’s no way he’s going to be having any second thoughts or doubts about you. Not a chance.

“Me? Change my mind? No chance in hell,” he reaches for your hand before you leave, temporarily leaving you glued to the leather upholstery in his car, “I’ll definitely see you tomorrow, (Y/N).”

His thumb grazes over your knuckle as he locks eyes with you, opting to go for a more innocent gesture rather than a kiss. Your tongue briefly darts out over your lip and you give him a soft nod.

“I’ll be waiting for your text then, Ambrose.”

You wink, and he lets your hand slip from his grasp, watching you as you shut the passenger door and climb into the driver’s seat of your own car before turning on the ignition, but he doesn’t drive off straight away. You fasten your seatbelt and go to turn on your own engine, but your phone vibrates and catches your attention instead. You check your messages, and the latest one is from an unknown number.

> _Make sure you let me know when you’re home safe. Wouldn’t wanna be thinking anything’s happened when we’re both ecstatic about tomorrow would we? ;)  
>  -DA_

A small giggle escapes your lips and you look away from your phone, hazarding a glance to your right and finding Dean still sitting there, offering you a wink and a small wave before driving away from the venue. You bite down on your lip and type out a reply whilst smirking the entire time, knowing he won’t read it until he gets back to his hotel, but it’s a sure way to keep the conversation going between you two throughout the night.

> _Don’t you worry, I’ll be there tomorrow alive and well! Wouldn’t miss it for the world ;)_


	5. Date Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long night of waiting, it's finally time for the day of your first official date with Dean.

When you wake up the following morning, the first thing you do is roll over, pick your phone up off of your nightstand, and unlock it. Surely enough, there are two unread text messages from Dean waiting there for you. You inwardly curse yourself for falling asleep on him the way you did, but it couldn’t be helped. You’d stayed awake until the early hours of the morning, texting him back and forth until you simply couldn’t keep your eyes open any longer. Eyes still adjusting to the backlight from your phone, you open up your messages and give it a moment before reading them.

> _> > [text] Dean Ambrose: Haha you’re one to talk! Get some sleep and stop worrying about me. I’m a big boy now, my bedtime is whenever I want it to be ;)_

You chuckle sleepily and brush your hair back and out of your face, scrolling down to read Dean’s second message to you, which you assumed he’d sent because you didn’t reply to his first one. You read over it probably twice. It’s so simple, nothing out of the ordinary, but it still makes you melt inside nonetheless.

> _> > [text] Dean Ambrose: Guess you finally went to sleep and I’m glad, don’t want you staying up all night and tiring yourself out because of me. Night darlin, can’t wait to see you tomorrow x_

You beam uncontrollably over the last part of his message, and your fingers hover over your keypad while you try to conjure up a reply to type out. You contemplate replying after breakfast. Part of you doesn’t want to come off as  _ **too**_  eager, but then you remind yourself that Dean is very well aware of and has a rough idea of what you think of when you have some…alone time thanks to Lilly. So really, there’s no excuse for you not to text him back right away, even if it is still fairly early and even if you’ve only just woken up.

>> [text] (Y/N): Sorry I couldn’t keep my eyes open any longer! I’m really looking forward to today, just let me know what time is best for you because I know you’re a busy guy. And I know plenty of places we can go so I’ll be able to give you directions again like last night seeing as you don’t know your way around town ;) x

You hit send, still beaming without even realising it. Last night still doesn’t seem real to you, and no matter how many times you mentally replay the events, read over the texts, all the rest, you can’t get your head around it.  _ **Dean Ambrose**_  wants to get to know  _ **you**_. Take  _ **you**_ out.

Sliding out of bed and throwing on a hoodie, you already know that keeping a neutral expression during breakfast is going to be a struggle. Even now, you’re still smiling at the thought of seeing Dean later today. At the kitchen table, you’re already thinking through so many things. What outfit you’ll be wearing, where you two will meet, where you two will even go on your date, wh-

“Helloooo? Earth to (Y/N)!”

Lilly’s voice rings out, dragging you out of your train of thought. You’re startled for a moment, but then you put on a smile and look towards her. She’s giving you a look. The kind that hints at the fact that she knows something is going on with you.

“Huh? Sorry, uh…I was in my own little world there.”

“Sure seemed like it.” she nods, but she’s obviously not buying your response, “You’re smiling, by the way. Like…a lot.”

You try to play it off, simply chuckling, but it’s blatantly a forced one. You’re hoping she doesn’t call you out on it, you’re not sure if it’ll help you out here in any way, but you feign innocence.

“Oh…am I?”

You ask, and Lilly grins and nods. Internally groaning, you shrug, somehow maintaining your poker face.

“Guess it’s just a decent morning for once. I mean, wasn’t last night great?! We met The Shield!”

Now, you let your guard down and break out into a beaming smile. At least if anybody happens to call you out on it, you have a viable excuse.

“What you mean is  _ **you**_  met _ **Dean**_.” Lilly hums, smirking, “But yeah, it was honestly an amazing night!”

 _Well, I’m meeting Dean later today, too,_  you think.

And, as if on cue, your phone buzzes from its resting place on the kitchen table. You fight the urge to immediately reach out for it, practically jump to answer the text, even. You already know who it’s going to be. You aren’t expecting anybody else except Dean to text you at this time of morning. Pressing the lock button on the side of your phone, the screen lights up, and sure enough, you have an unread message from Dean. You type your passcode into your phone, unlocking it to read the message.

> _> > [text] Dean Ambrose: Mornin gorgeous ;) Great news, I hit the gym earlier, just let me shower and all and I can meet you this afternoon? Would have said tonight but I can’t wait to see you x_

You fight the urge to reply immediately. It’s almost stupid, but you don’t want to seem too eager. Your fingers dance along your keypad for a moment before you reply to him.

> **> >  [text] (Y/N): Someone’s eager ;) I can be ready for 1pm? I can even meet you outside the arena, it might make it easier for us to find each other x**

You somehow mask your smile once you’ve unlocked your phone, and you sink your spoon into the bowl of cereal that your mother has placed in front of you, shovelling in many mouthfuls as quickly as you can. Milk dribbles down your chin, but you don’t even care much to wipe it away. Laughing, your mother plants her hands on her hips, shooting you a quizzical look.

“Okay, what’s the rush?”

She asks, and you shrug whilst crunching a mouthful of cereal. Normally, you’d never talk with your mouth full, but right now, you’re in a rush. Well…more eager than hasty, actually.

“‘m jus’ really hungry-”

You manage, continuing to pile food into your mouth. Once you’ve devoured breakfast, you pick the dish up with both hands, tilting it upwards to down the milk in one go. Then, you dump the dish and spoon on the counter next to the sink, and grab your phone before you rush off upstairs.

You have plenty of time before you have to meet Dean, but you know that picking out an outfit you’d deem cute enough is going to take you a while. Obsessing over outfits wasn’t exactly the norm for you, but this is  _ **Dean**_  you’re meeting. You really want to make an effort for him.

When you do choose an outfit, you ensure that you look absolutely gorgeous for your date. You aren’t overdressed, but you certainly aren’t underdressed, either. You aren’t even sure what you two are going to do together just yet, anyway, so it’s best for you to keep your outfit, hair, and makeup as casual as possible.

After countless minutes of fussing over your appearance and dealing with the first date jitters, half twelve soon rolls around, and you rush down the stairs, heading for the door. Before you can leave, Lilly obviously sees you rush past, and she calls to you.

“Where are you going?”

She asks, and you shrug.

“Just meeting a friend. I won’t be home late, don’t worry.”

You open the front door, but Lilly wants to continue the conversation, much to your dismay. You love your sister, you really do, but you can’t afford to spend another minute at home.

“Is it a boy?”

She sings, and you roll your eyes, groan, and shake your head.

“Like I said, I’m meeting a friend! Lils, I’m gonna be late. I’ll see you later, okay?”

You tell her, smiling a little before you exit out into your car, picking up speed as soon as you’re out on the road. It doesn’t take you long to make it to the arena, and when you do get there, Dean is already waiting for you. He’s wearing sunglasses, a beanie, and a huge hoodie, probably to try disguising himself, but you see right through it.

“Oh, so you beat me here.”

You chuckle when you get out of your car, locking it before you make your way over to him. The initial nerves you’d been feeling the whole drive here dissipate as soon as he flashes you that smile of his, and instead, you now have giddy butterflies.

“And you’re fashionably late.”

Dean grins, and after contemplating it for a moment, he opens his arms out to hug you. Of course, you accept, basking in the warmth of his arms now surrounding you, and you don’t want to let go. Him being warm is one thing, but you also feel some sense of security in his arms, and it just feels so…right. Despite yourself, you eventually pull back, unable to help beaming at him.

“I’m dead on time!” you respond, chuckling, “And…I’m not sure where you want to go. Like…are you a dinner date kind of guy? Movie and arcade kind of guy? Because I’m not picky. And I’m also the one showing you around here.”

Dean chuckles at that, and he nods a little. He hums, lost in thought for a moment, then he looks at you.

“I’m really liking the sound of a movie and a trip to the arcade. Or…a trip to the arcade, then a movie. Whichever way around is fine. I’m a man of simple tastes.”

“Somehow, I thought you might be.”

You chuckle, beckoning him over to your car. When he follows, you open the passenger door for him, then, you walk over to your own side and slip into the driver’s seat. Dean grins and fastens his seatbelt, looking over at you expectantly when you don’t start the car up right away.

“Come on. To the arcade! Don’t keep a man waiting!”

Dean chuckles, and you roll your eyes, now deciding to start the engine up.

“Christ, don’t you have any patience at all?!” you ask, laughing, but then you shake your head, “Don’t answer that. Let’s get this show on the road already!”


End file.
